


Oops!... I'm Stood Up Again

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins once again gets stood up, but luckily has Dean Ambrose by his side.





	

It happened again. My best friend, Seth, got stood up in the most devastating way, 'cause his standards were always way too high for him to even understand. I watched him as he watched the window from outside of my restaurant with chocolate, flowers and all.

"It'll be okay..." I tried to say, but he just kept looking blankly at the view of passing cars go by.

"Here... take a set." I insisted, walking over to place down his gifts on a near by table of mine.

"She told me she loved me, Dean..." Seth said, putting his face into his hands.

"I know..." I said, placing my hand onto his back.

As it started to rain hard outside, which made things feel even more dreadful, gloomy and whatnot, I decided to cook him one of his all-time favorite meals, 'cause it seemed to always place some sort of smile onto my best friend's face. As it felt like forever to stir up, I was finally finished with the dinner.

"Aw, man, you really didn't have to." Seth said, starting to show the smile that we all love to see.

"Oh, any time, dude." I said, taking a seat myself to join in with him.

"Hmmm." Seth said, as he quickly ate the hot food.

"Darn... Seth's really gotta pick better women next time..." I thought to myself. "Because the meat is starting to get worse and worse each time." I continued to think in my thoughts, as we both sat there chewing down his most favorite feast from his most favorite people. "Well, it's a good thing that when I call 'em chicks he thinks I'm referring to actual chickens..."

**Author's Note:**

> ayeee! :D please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks on this super short story! <3


End file.
